A True Uzumaki
by Narutoswife03281997
Summary: What if the Uzumaki were never a seperate village but one of three clans who founded the leaf village? what if naruto had his moms red hair, tan skin, and purple eyes. What if the Uzumaki had three blood lines including their own special Dojutsu? warning: strong mature naruto dont like dont read and this is a story someone challanged me to write.
1. Meet Uzumaki Naruto

AN: PLEASE READ! Okay so this is a challenge that someone gave me. I am going to try to write this story however difficult it may be. Therefore if you have an idea don't be scared to tell me in your review or pm me. If it is underneath the guidelines for me to do it and I like it I will add it to the story. it may start out pretty rough but it should get better as i go along. Without further ado I will begin.

Chapter 1: Meet Uzumaki Naruto

Naruto POV

For as long as I could remember people, had glared at me and shot me dirty looks while murmuring underneath their breaths, "look at the demon" and "how dare that demon look like the mighty Kushina" or "it is horrible that he looks so much like Kushina one would think he was her child".

I wanted to yell at them when they did that for I had long ago learned of my parentage. Their "mighty" Kushina was my mom, and they would boil over if they knew that Minato was my dad. But, nope, they can keep treating me like trash; I will become strong and then be the best hokage so that I can protect them all.

I may only be ten but I am strong already. If you sat in on one of my academy classes you would think I was weak. All I do there is fool around, but if you watch me when I disappear to an hidden training ground then you find out that at ten years old I am strong as a chunin.

But I am also not a fool. I know that spouting out my true strength and parentage will only get me killed. As strong as my parents are they must have deadly enemies and a lot of the council (corrupt bastards that they are) will call for my death if they find out I am this strong as an academy student.

So I am biding my time and letting Sasuke kick my ass in spars, and I act like a knuckle head. I can't wait until I graduate and can get out of this kill-me orange and stop holding back so much.

Today I am going to Jiji to tell him about my deceit and that I know who my parents are. I am scared to do it because Jiji may not believe me, and I know he will tell me that I am not allowed to tell anyone who my parents are but it will be nice to know for sure that they are my parents.

As I walked through the village toward Jiji's office I thought about what kind of training I was going to do today. I figured I could try to complete the new chakra control exercise that I have been trying to master. I think I will spend today focusing on my chakra control and taijutsu.

When I finally got to Jiji's office I met the secretary, and we had our usual battle on whether or not Jiji was available. It was stopped when Jiji came down and said he can come through I have a thirty minute opening.

"Follow me, young Naruto," Sarutobi said.

Once Sarutobi had settled into his chair he turned and asked, "So what brings you here today, Naruto?"

I replied, "I need to tell you two things. The first is that I am strong enough to graduate the academy and the second is that I know who my parents are."

In the silence that followed I started to get nervous and feel that I shouldn't have said anything then he spoke.

"So, Naruto, the first thing I want to talk to you about is you being strong enough to graduate. I have checked on your test scores and none of them suggest that you have the strength, but I trust you so would you mind meeting me Saturday to test it," Sarutobi said. "If you pass the test we will go from there."

I smiled and said, "I can go with that!"

He then approached the topic of my parents. "So you have figured out who your parents are," Sarutobi said. "Would you mind telling me who they are so I can verify that you have it right," he asked me.

I know that they are Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato are my parents. I have my mom's hair and eye colors. I am built like my dad, though. If I had blonde hair and blue eyes I would be a carbon copy of him.

"I see, well, yes, those are your parents but why haven't you told anyone," Sarutobi asked.

"I haven't told anyone because all that will do is get me killed. At first I was mad you didn't tell me, especially since it was so obvious, but then I started to think about it and I realized that my parents must have enemies as powerful as they were. If those enemies caught wind of me I would be a dead kid, so I kept my mouth shut."

"How long have you known," Sarutobi asked me.

"I have known about my parents since last year that is when I started training ultra-hard to get strong enough to live up to their legacy. My will to be hokage has grown since I found out that my dad was hokage, because now I need to be better than him so that the villagers will stop hating me and not compare me to him once they find out he is my dad."

Sarutobi looked at me then spoke, "I think you will do just fine haha, and I have some stuff from your parents to give you."

I was given a photo album, a key and a letter. I decided to look at them all later, so I put them inside my school bag.

Sarutobi told me, "The key is to your house that belonged to your parents. The letter should open if you let a drop of blood spill on it and inside the letter is the explanation of how to get to your house and in it," Sarutobi explained. "The album is full of pictures of your parents and their friends," he told me.

"Naruto, I have to let you go but be here at 8 am on Saturday, and I will take you to where we will assess your skills, okay," Sarutobi asked.

"You have my word that I will be here Jiji."

I walked home to my apartment and decided to clean it up a bit and decided to call it a night.

AN: So what do you guys think? I know I am making him mature. I don't plan on following canon exactly right because they didn't say I had to. I will follow it a bit changing a few things here and there before I branch off completely.

Next time on A True Uzumaki- My new home and tests


	2. mom

Sorry guys my mom is taking away my computer privileges so I won't be able to update for a month or two. She is in one of her moods where if I breath something will get taken away.(which I am breathing) I will try to stay afterschool and type so that at least when I am ungrounded I can post an update for all my stories since you guys will have waited for so long. Until then gomen and ja ne


	3. A New Home and Tests

An: I am sorry about my absence but I got grounded for a bit. For those of you who realized I was simply being a bit dramatic good job and for those that couldn't great going geniuses. By the way I have had confusion about the use of "I". When I use "I" in my story it is the character who's POV it currently is that is talking I will use {} to show that I am the one talking. . Without further ado I will give you the very late chapter.

**My New Home and Tests**

**Naruto POV**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock ringing signaling that it was time for me to get up and start my morning workout. So I quickly jumped out of bed and got dressed. Once I had put on my weighted outfit I went to the forest of death and started my morning run.

I felt like someone was watching me, so I softly drew my kunai and kept running as if nothing was wrong. I heard a roar and I quickly turned around and flung my kunai at the giant building sized lion that wanted to make a meal out of me, cursing as I realized that there were two of them. As I went to grab my next kunai I saw a katana go through the second lions head.

"You really should be quicker it could have killed you," a feminine voice said before I had to doge a kunai that would have cut my cheek. "What the hell is wrong with you lady," I demanded "and what is your name?" "My name is Anko and that was me attempting to taste your blood," she said. I turned around and couldn't help my jaw from dropping and a blush from appearing.

"You are Anko," I asked her. "Yeah, what were you expecting," she said while frowning. "Well people call you the snake whore and a demon, but I only see another human, it wasn't what I expected," I told her. The look on her face changed from anger to surprise, and then it changed to a relaxed look before she spoke. "Why of all people does a ten year old gaki understand me better than anyone else when he doesn't know a thing about me?"

"Oh I know plenty due to having shadow clones henged into civilians go to the library and read two books each day as well as gather gossip intel when hanging around actual civilians," I told her. "You are, excuse me, were Orochimaru's apprentice until he left you with a curse mark and abandoned you," I told her. When you came back most people took out their anger at Orochimaru on you and started to call you names and treat you like shit," I continued explaining to her. "Instead of taking your anger out on them completely you kept getting stronger and stronger," I finished explaining her to herself enjoying the shocked look on her face quite well.

"You, you understand me and you know a lot more than anyone will probably ever give you credit for," she told me. "I plan on being hokage one day, so it is my responsibility to know about everyone so I can look after them properly, because I plan on being the best kage that the elemental nations will ever see," I exclaimed. She smiled then said, "If you expect to make such a claim you need to get stronger; do you want some help with that gaki, if so how about a race to the exit gate?" I grinned at her cheekily and said, "Only if you can keep up Nee-Chan."

I then took off running as fast as I could toward the exit gate, laughing as I heard her footsteps behind me. I threw a kunai backwards and laughed harder when she cursed signaling to me that it had indeed sliced her face. I grabbed my kunai out of the air before it could strike me and cheered as I crossed the finish line, then gasped when I felt her slam into me almost knocking me into the ground. Luckily my substitution was very good so I switched our positions and ended up being the one on top.

* * *

**Brief Sarutobi POV** ("I" now means Sarutobi is speaking)

I watched through the crystal ball as Naruto completed his first test by defeating Anko. I was shocked to learn that he somehow knew the shadow clone jutsu and had been reading a bunch of books. It was probably safe to assume that he already knew more information than he should at his age and rank. I was really shocked when he outran Anko and managed to hit her with his kunai, much less when he showed a perfect substitution showing that he had more than mastered it. He even did the forbidden form of a substitution by switching with Anko. I will need to tell him that it is a forbidden jutsu and to not use it.

"Dog," I called out. "Hai hokage-sama," he replied. I told him, "I need you to go grab Weasel-kun and the both of you are to report into my office, dismissed." After five minutes I heard a knock on my door so I said, "come in and remove your masks as you do so." I waited until the two looked at ease and then I spoke. "Uzumaki Naruto has recently told me that he knows about his parents and is stronger than he shows himself to be at the academy, so I decided to test him to find out his strength."

"Today I gave him his first test without him knowing it and he aced it," I told them. "I made Anko interrupt his training and challenge him to a race," I told them. He not only beat her but he somehow learned the forbidden version of the substitution jutsu and when Anko tackled him he substituted with her, so that she was the one to be plowed into the ground not him.

"What I want you guys to do is to first test in in taijutsu, ninjutsu, and weapons proficiency then report to me your findings," I explained to them. I continued explaining, "I want you to tell me how strong he is based on rank in each subject and overall." "Is that all," Dog asked. "Yes that will be all, just don't kill him or severely injure him if you can help it," I said.

"Hai," they both responded at the same time. They then left. I decided to go and talk to the anbu commander about the newest recruits. I had to do it at some point, so I figured I may as well do it now.

* * *

**Naruto POV** ("I" now means Naruto is speaking/thinking/doing shit)

I was walking toward Ichiraku's to pick up some lunch after the meeting with Anko when I saw two masked nin grab two civilians and so I substituted myself with each civilian in turn then grabbed both nin and quickly shunshined to one of my training grounds that was far away from the center of the village. I then started interrogating them.

"Who are you and why would you grab those civilians," I questioned them. We are the hidden brothers of kiri," the Silver haired man announced, "and we grabbed them because we needed you to follow us so we could kill you."

"Well you have me here, but I don't quite think you will be able to kill me as easily as you think," I told him. His face that could be seen from behind the mask looked at me with raised eybrows before he said, "oh a little over confident eh, that's okay I like them that way, because then they seem so shocked when I deliver the final blow."

"That's enough talk, how about we just go ahead and fight so that I can get back and have my lunch," I said. "well then I guess you are tired of talking so let's go at it," the taller one said.

The shorter masked kiri guy said, "I will let you handle it until it looks like you need my help." After that statement the taller guy rushed and started a taijutsu battle with me.

I immediately went into the stance for the Uzumaki taijutsu low tide style. The style is great for defense and it allows for an occasional offence.

As he threw punch after punch at me I would block with an arm or leg and I waited for him to slip up, and he finally did. He leaned too far into a punch and it left himslightly off balance. I launched my arm forward as I usually would to block and then quickly brought my leg up and kicked him in the stomach.

I then leapt back and started going through the hand signs before I though **water release: gunshot**. Five small blobs of water sped out of my mouth and slammed into the masked nin knocking him back into the tree. And he flopped to the ground. I quickly pulled out two needles and shot them at his neck causing him to go into an deathlike state so that I wouldn't h have to worry about him. I smirked as I realized ihad been correct in the fact that he was faking unconsciousness when he slumped further signaling I had indeed hit the right spot.

I sighed when the shorter one suddenly appeared and tried to use a genjutsu on me. I quickly dispelled it and activated my ratongan and sighed in relief as the extra speed and strength allowed me to put less effort into keeping up.

Before I was struggling to keep up, because I was tired from my fight with the other brother, but now I was able to block him. Then things took a turn for the worse, because I slipped and he got a hit in. he was strong as crap and it made me fly back. He rushed toward me he pulled out a katana and then I was fighting him with a kunai battling to get up.

I suddenly gasped as everything around me got clearer and I noticed that he was shaking a bit. I pushed against him harder and I pushed chakra into my kunai causing me to cut through his blade. I the locked us into a taijutsu battle and then I quickly formed hand signs before saying **water release- fountain of youth**. It was a jutsu I created that made a circular waterfall fall onto the victim. I succeeded in hitting him. But as I felt the hand chop my neck, I realized it had been a shadow clone I hit, not him. As unconsciousness fell, I could have sworn that I heard him say "good job Naruto-kun, you pass"

I woke up with a gasp as I felt water pour all over me and a hand start slapping me awake. I flinched back when I saw the two kiri brothers. They looked at me and the taller one removed his mask and said "I am anbu Operative Dog, and the shorter one is weasel." "We were sent to test your skills and if we deemed them good enough to train you," the now named Dog said. "Why should I trust you," I asked him.

The shorter one spoke up and said "because I have a letter from the hokage, and if that isn't enough we can go see him now" I replied, "Let me take you to him andwe can all chat there." "I know we attacked you but you don't have to be that wary," Dog said.

I lead them to the hokages doors then I barged in and said, "you sent these two to test my skills?" the old man looked at me and said, "yes I did, I am assuming that you didn't trust them so you decided to take them to me?" "You are correct as usual Jiji," I sighed. "Naruto I am promoting you to the rank of genin and your senseis will be Itachi and Kakashi," Jiji told me. "Your first mission will be to remain in the academy and remain the dead last; the reason being is so that we can catch a traitor, do you accept," Jiji asked. "You know I do," I told him. "okay, then you guys are dismissed," Jiji told us.

I followed dog and weasel into the hall. They turned around and said "follow us to the training ground and we will begin training okay?" "You guys are my senseis," I asked. "Yes, but we won't remove our mask until we reach the training ground due to secrecy," they explained to me. I shrugged and started walking and then proceeded to follow them as they moved in front of me.

I looked around when we got there and saw a pretty decent training ground. It had grass in a circle that was probably 50-100 feet across at all points and then beyond the grass was forest and I am pretty sure I can hear the crashing sound of a waterfall, so it was safe to assume that there was a lake nearby. I turned around again and saw that my senseis had taken off their mask and were waiting on me to finish looking around before introducing themselves.

The silver haired one called dog spoke first and said, "We are going to introduce ourselves by first stating our name, then saying our likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dream for the future, then we will discuss our next meeting okay?" "Sounds good to me," I said while shrugging.

The silver haired guy started it off by saying, "My name is Hatake Kakashi, what I like is nine of your business, same with dislikes, hobbies, and dream for the future.

The black haired guy went next starting it by saying, "My name is Uchiha Itachi. I like rice balls, training, and most of all my little brother. I dislike my father and the arrogance my clan has. My hobbies are training, both by myself and with my brother, as well as reading, and cleaning my weapons. My dream for the future is for my little brother to grow up well and for the clan to lose its arrogance and start thinking for the betterment of the village."

I decided that since Itachi was so forthcoming with information I would give out some of mine. I started by saying, "My name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. I love ramen and training. I dislike traitors, cowards, and those that judge others before getting to know them. My hobbies are training, reading, cleaning and repairing my weapons, eating ramen, and gathering intel. My dream for the future is to become the greatest hokage this village has ever seen and the best kage that the elemental nations have ever seen.

I almost laughed at the shock that came over both of their faces as they saw how mature I was and realized that I knew who my parents were. "oh and Kakashi, you were my dad's student right," I asked him curiously. He hung his head down a bit and answered with a sigh saying, "Yes I was his student."

"The hokage gave me a photo album full of pictures of my dad and mom as well as the key to their house, I was wondering if you would mind explaining some of the pictures that were in the album to me and going to the house with me, as well as helping me move in to it," I said. "I really don't want to do it alone, and since you were my dads student and my god father is nowhere to be found I was wondering if you could help," I explained in hope that he would feel guilty enough to overcome his guilt and just help me.

"Well I guess that I can, I am assuming you want to do that stuff after this meeting," he asked while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "That would be a positive ghost rider, "I said smiling. "Oh and Itachi if you want to tag along you can," I said. "Nah I am going to go train my little brother, besides that is something the two of you need to sort out by yourselves," Itachi said.

"Okay, we will meet here tomorrow at 5 p.m. do not be late," Kakashi said. With that Itachi waved goodbye and left wile I nodded to Kakashi and said grab hold of me. The second he grabbed my arm I shunshined as fast as I could to my house. I laughed as he threw up over the balcony before glaring at me as I opened my door. I led him inside to the bathroom and said "I will make some tea while you take care of that." "By the way wash clothes are underneath the sink," I yelled out to him as I sat the tea on the burner.

30 minutes later we were both enjoying our tea while discussing the best way to move me out tonight. "I am already packed, so all we have to do is move all the stuff to the house," I told him. "Well I can seal it all into a scroll and then we can just unseal it when we get to your parents' house," Kakashi said. "hey Kakashi, I think that will work with all of the bags, but what about the food," I asked him. "I have a scroll that can preserve the food until we unpack it, so you don't need to worry about that," he answered.

After another 30 minutes we had finished our tea and sealed everything up. We locked up my apartment and I left the key in the building managers mailbox along with a letter stating that I was moving out and a year worth of rent to help him along, because I knew his daughter was sick and the hospital bills were starting to drown him. I wouldn't miss the money because my parents had left me a lot more than I could ever need.

When we arrived at the gates to my new house I could only look on in shock through it at what my new "house" looked like. I honestly couldn't even see my house because my property was so big. Jiji didn't tell me that it was a compound I was moving into. I cut my hand and put it on the seal then stepped back as the gate glowed for a second before I tried putting the key in the key hole. I pulled the gate open and stepped inside.

Kakashi followed me in shutting the gate behind him. I walked forward and went to the biggest house and checked the names on the house plate. I ran my hands over the engraved names: Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina, Namikaze Minato, Hatake Kakashi, and Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.

I turned around and said, "Your name is engraved on the plate, does that mean you are part of the family?" He sighed and then answered, "When my dad killed himself Minato made me an honorary member of the family and engraved my name into the plate as well as put me into the seal on the door, so that if I ever needed to go to a safe place I had one."

"Well then if my dad trusted you, that is more than enough reason for me to trust you as well," I told him, then added, "If you want to move in with me so that neither of us are lonely then it is more than fine with me." "I don't know about that, because I had the choice to get involved with you when you were younger but I didn't. Instead I ignored you and all of your problems, so how do you want me to live with you?" I looked at him and after a minute I said, "Well now you are involved and I bet that the only reason you stayed away was because I reminded you too much of my dad."

I laughed outright as he looked at me in shock then eye smiled before saying, "let's go ahead and move you in so that I can pack my stuff since you insist on me moving in as well." "Okay since you are moving in, do you want to be with me in the clan head mansion or do you want to be in your own house? "I will stay with you until you are 16 then I will move into my own house," he said.

"That sounds good to me," I told him, and about 2 hours later we were done unpacking, and thanks to my shadow clones we even managed to finish cleaning. Kakashi told me that he was going to go ahead and go home so that he could pack. He said that he would move in tomorrow so that I could have the house to myself for the night.

After he left I was alone with my thoughts. I thought over the way he had avoided answering some of the questions I had asked. I am glad that he agreed to move in with me, but a little bit nervous at the fact that he agreed to move in. I decided that I needed to clean out the rest of the compound so I summoned 200 clones and told them to clean the entire compound until it was spotless.

After the chorus of "Hai" and scampering of them all I went inside and went to the bedroom I had found that used to belong to a teenage guy and went to sleep.

AN: so did you like it? Hate it? I will try to update every two weeks on Sunday if I can. That way you guys know when to look out for an update. If you spot grammar errors just pm me politely and I will try to fix it. I finally have a beta so when she is available my chapters will lose their grammar errors and eventually I will fix them myself. There is a omake below if you want to read it …and yes it has to do with the story.

**Omake: takes place after Naruto substitutes himself with anko**

**Naruto POV**

I watched the funny look on Anko's face as she realized that I had somehow turned the tables on her. "You, you switched us," she questioned me. "Of course I did, it would have hurt to have someone land on me as well as slam into the ground," I told her. She looked at me before saying, "Did you use an advanced substitution?"

"Why of course I did, what else would it have been," I asked her. "You could have just moved that quickly," she said. "No I am pretty sure that had I done that you would have seen a red flash haha," I laughed out while getting up and then proceeding to help her up. I had to laugh as she stumbled back and exclaimed, "You know about your dad?"

"Yes I know that my dad was the yellow flash Namikaze Minato and The red hot habanero Uzumaki Kushina, or should I say Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina," I told her. Anko then asked, "They got married?" "According to the photo album they got married in secret," I said, ""and my mom looked so beautiful."

"Well I don't handle feels well so how about we go train a bit," Anko proposed. "That sounds like fun but I am going to go grab lunch and then go rest before his afternoon.

**End omake**


End file.
